SOMEONE CALL FOR A MIRACLE?
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: It's a Blaise, and Hermione fiction.....hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEONE CALL FOR A MIRACLE**

**Molly Weasley's Prospective**

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini!" I pulled the young witch into my embrace, "How you doing, Mione?"

She smiled at me, and returned the hug, "Thank you for having us," a noise suddely sounded, and she put one of those cell phone to her ear, looking at me, "I have to take this call," she didn't even give her husband a second look as she hurried back outside, "Hello."

I could see as Blaise just shook his head, he smiled at me as he handed me a large bowl, "I made some of my pasta salad," he kissed my cheek.

I sighed as I took the bowl to the kitchen, those two have been having trouble in the marriage they were in, due to both of them working to hard. According to my daughter, and her friend Luna.

I would make it my first priority to make sure everything is alright, I will get Blaise alone. He is usually straight forward to me, unlike Hermione who tries to make everything seem alright when it really is clearly not good.

"Grandma!" My granddaughter jumped into my arms as soon as I set the bowl down. "Hello Hazel, what can I get you?"

"Is that Bwasey's pata sally?" She looked at the large bowl on the counter.

Reason why the Zabini's were allowed to bring the pasta salad, was because it was the only healthy thing that the grandchildren would allow there parents to serve them.

"You could get some in an hour," I smiled as I set the child down, and noticed as Hermione came back in and sat by her husband.

**Hermione's Prospective**

I love coming to the Weasley's, it was my second home, and my husbands as well in faver to myself.

I looked down at the phone still in my hand, and then looked at the wizard I had married, "We have to be at the Department of Magic two months from now," I whispered so no one else was able to hear.

He looked at me for a moment, and then at the family all around us, "We'll talk about this when we get back home."

"Can't wait," I stood up, and hurried outside to be alone.

I knew how much he felt about the family, and that was probably why he never made the calls to make an appointment with the marraige affairs people at the ministry. That was why I took the matters into my own hand, We had only gotten married out of school because of the child, and after our baby died I didn't want him to keep being married to me since nothing tied us togetherl.

It wouldn't be fair if we stayed married, when he didn't really love me, but he never would have had the courage to say he wanted out due to respect for my reputation. So instead of having to be around him all the time, and torture him with my presence, I just replaced him with work to fall back on in a way.

Letting him go is the only fair thing to do.....I love him.

**Blaise's Prospective**

I sar there knumb to what was happening around me, and paying attention to the conversation after my wife said the appointment was in two months.

I told her I would take care of everything, cause honestly I was hoping that by some miracle we would beable to work everything out and she would be happy again.

We got married right after school after dating for a year, and I was going to ask her to marry me on graduation day, but before I got the proposal out she just burst out with, 'I'm pregnant Zabini,' and the first thing I said was, 'Let's get married,' So I am assuming that she thinks I just asked her because of the child.

Shortly after we lost our son, she started talking abour me being off the hook, and there was nothing for us to stay married for.

But there was, I loved her since our last year of school, and I knew she felt the same way towards me since she told me all the time.

The Healer had told me that it was some post pardom depression, that was messing with her hormones, and the death of our son didn't help the situation out. So I thought if I made nice with the Weasley's then she might know how much I cared for her, All that theory had done, was for me finding a home with this family, that I would miss if I got a divorce.

"Is everything alright Blaise?" Molly asked, as she sat on a stool beside me, "You, and Mione doing good still?"

"We're getting a divorce, appointment is in two months," I looked down at my shined shoes, "You know I was actually hoping for some miracle."

The older witch looked like she was about to cry, "I'm sorry to hear that, I knew the loss of your child was hard, but didn't realize she was thinking of getting divorce,"

"If there ever is going to be a miracle, then it better get here soon," I sighed as I got to my feet.

**----------------****Authors Prospective Three Months Before****------------------**

She looked beautiful laying there, he smiled as he stared at her, she had been sick for three days, "Can I get you anything, love?"

"I am feeling fine, have you missed work the last three days?" She sat up on the edge of the bed, and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Of course, your my wife," He sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I know how you get when your sick, and you don't like being alone, so I worked from home."

"Why are you being so nice to me even everything where going through," She smiled at him, as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Your a good friend."

He turned and caught her lips, and slowly pulled away, "I am your husband, and you are my wife," he frowned at her for a moment, and then pulled her into another passionate kiss which lead to them making love that night.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: I hope you like this story, I am hoping it turns to something good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly Weasley's Prospective**

I dismissed myself from Blaise, and went to find my husband, determined to get him to talk to the Marraige Affairs and change the appointment. He would beable to because he was now the Head Of The Ministry.

Now I know not everyone could be exactly like me, and my husband when it comes to marraige, but being happy should help in one when you love the person.

"Molly, there you are dear," My husband was sitting with our twins, with fred's son on his lap, "How is dinner coming along?"

"Everything is cooking," I sat down beside him, "We need to talk."

He looked at his grandson, and gave the twins a look, as to say can they leave for a moment. Then he turned back towards, "What the matter dear?"

"Hermione, and Blaise are going to the ministry, so they could get a divorce," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I was hoping that you would beable to reschedule the appointment, make something up."

He was silent for a moment, or two, and sighed.

**Authur Weasley's Prospective**

I turned to look at my wife, and wrapped my arms around her waiste, "My dear, just because I am the head of the department, doesn't mean that I could do personal favers for you," I turned my attention to where Hermione, and her husband were sitting with Ron, Harry, and ,Draco, who happened to be my daughters husband.

She removed her arms from around my neck, and sighed, "I see it looking like that. Maybe by some miracle, she will see that he does love her dearly."

I smiled at my wife, "Everyone could see he loves her a great deal dear, but she has blinded herself with grief over the lost of there child. So since she's been so caught in that grief, she is unable to see that she is actually the one who's doing the pushing," I watched as the witch and wizard in question interacted.

Blaise would take a hold of her hand, then slowly wrap it around her waiste, and without her thinking much of it she would stand ending all body contact. The young wizard looked at my wife and I, waved confuesly, and then turned back to the group.

I felt my cheeks turn red, "Look at us, staring at them, he probably thinking we're charmed or something."

My wife just smiled as she walked back towards the house, "Alright, go back to playing with our grandbabies dear, I'll set the table."

I nodded as I walked over to where Fred, and George were sitting with there children.

**Hermione's Prospective**

I can't believe how much everything had changed since the battle befor our sevenths year. Shortly after Blaise, and I got married, Harry asked Luna, and Ronald had asked Pansy, then a year later Draco, and Ginny tied the knot.

I watched as Pansy, who was expecting there third daughter, sat on Ronalds lap. I stared at her stomach, feeling alone, then Blaise took my hand, and then wrapped an arm around my waist, and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up, still part of the group.

"Doesn't my wife look lovely," Ron asked as he placed a kiss to her cheek, and rubbed her stomach.

Ginny, who they found out couldn't carry children of her own, smiled at her sister in-law, "I remember when Adrianna was born, Annebeth was so large, thought we were having twins." Her and Draco had found someone to carry the baby for them, so they were able to have at least one child, she had suggested it to Blaise and myself once.

Harry, and Luna both didn't want to have any children of there own, because they said there were so many children without parents of there own. So Luna had gone to St. Mungo's with her husband, and both fixed it so neither of them would beable to produe children. They adopted a little boy, who was eight years old, from Korea.

It made me feel even more lonelier, since the child I had carried for almost nine months passed away.

"You won't believe what Siethel did today," Harry started as he exchange a grin with his wife, and then turning to face the other, "Luna was getting him dressed, and he said 'Mommy can I have a brother?' It was so cute."

Luna smiled at her husband, "You think everything Siethel does is cute, dear."

He laughed, "Well it is."

"Oh, McKayla said her first word last week," Pansy starterd, reffering to thyere one year old, "Her and I had dropped Cassidy off at school, and we went to the market to get some groceries. Well we were wallking pass the baby isle, and she pointed to the wipes, and said 'wipey'."

Ronald beamed at his wife, obviously proud of his one year olds accomplishment, "We have a smart girl, love."

Pansy rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Oh yes Ronny, Alber Eistein has nothing on our little McKayla."

Everyone else in the group just laughed, including me.

----Authors Prospective-Last Year Summary of Hogwarts-----

During the last year of Hogwarts, not alot of the students parents had allowed for there children to return. And due to some of the students who's life was taken from us, made the senior year small, consisting of only twenty Seventh Years who returned, and three Sixth to Seventh year students.

**Returned Seventh Years:**

1) Hermione Granger- Gryffindor 2) Harry Potter- Gryffindor 4) Blaise Zabini- Slytherin 5) Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor 6) Seamus Finigan- Gryffindor 7) Ronald Weasley- Gryffindor 8) Greggory Goyle- Slytherin

9)Pansy Parkinson- Slytherin 10) Lavender Brown- Gryffindor 11) Hannah Abbot- Hufflepuff 12) Susan Bones- Hufflepuff 13) Earnie Macmillan- Hufflepuff 14) Terry Boots- Ravenclaw 15) Michael Corner- Revenclaw

16) Vincent Crabbe- Slytherin 17) Padma Patil- Ravenclaw 18) Parvati Patil- Gryffindor 19) Dean Thomas- Gryffindor 20) Cormac McLaggen- Gryffindor

**Sixth entering into Seventh:**

1) Collin Creevey- Gryffindor 2) Ginervra Weasley- Gryffindor

3) Lune Lovegood- Lovegood

Due to the lack of so many students, Dumbledore decided just to break the houses into 1-3 years, 4-6 years, and 7 years were able to get there own room. That was how alot of them actually were able to become friends or more.

---------------------------------------------------

Blaise's Prospective

I stood up a little after she did, and went to stand next to her, I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You want to go home now?"

She smiled up at me, as she allowed me to wrap an arm around her, "I'll be fine, we shouldn't leave, Molly would he upset if we left."

"Say Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco called as he went away from the group.

"You're sweet you know that," She stood on her tip toes, and kissed my cheek before hurrying over to where Malofoy stood.

Ginny came up beside me, as my wife left, "Draco and I know what you two are going through," she looked over to where Adrianna was playing with her cousins. "I thought everything was getting better, I mean you stayed together three year, after you lost the child, but divorce?"

"I know, I thought everything was going alright also," I wrapped a brotherly arm around the Ginny's shoulder, and smiled, "You have really been a good friends for her to have, she really was lucky to beable to talk to you during her hard time. You're part of what kept her with me so long, afterwards."

"I knew a large part of her wanted to be with you anyways," Ginny looked bover towards her husband, "He is telling her to take a many break from work, so you two could go somewhere for a small holiday."

I smiled as I thought about how lucky I was to have Draco as a good friend, "I'll like to beable to spend a couple weeks with my wife, without her using work as an excuse to go to, just to be away from me," I saw Draco wink in my directiong, and then nodded after I mouthed, "Thank You."

Good friends really are hard to find, and we're lucky to have had them all along.


End file.
